


Make Me Smile

by FairyWife (SincereLies)



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincereLies/pseuds/FairyWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sang and Ungjae both like each other. They just don't realize it, yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Imfact fanfics so here it is! Yeah, it's a bit weak, but first time writing real person fic! D: Still, better than nothing, amiright? No? Fine... Rating may increase as series progress.

"You're so relaxed!" Sang snickered as one of the managers practically came into full contact with Ungjae's face.

Ung just flashed him a quick smile and immediately turned towards the camera with a serious face. He knew how to give interviews. No matter how in your face they were.  
  
"I want to go outside and play in the snow" He said referring to the freshly fallen snow outside. "It snowed a lot; it's pretty..." Turning his head away, he looked a bit dazed. A little softer now, "I want to hold hands with all the members and go play..." And his lips parted to form that sincere smile that captivated his innocence in that small gesture. He looked down as his cap covered his face, blushing before looking around at Sang, Jian, and Taeho in the room.  
  
Ungjae continued to give his interview as the other three started posing in front of their phone camera. As it proved ineffective against Ungjae's steel resolve to conduct the interview properly, Sang gave up and walked away from the other two. Though he still eyed Ungjae through the reflective surface on the table he was sitting at. He couldn't help it.  
  
Sang sat back down across from Ungjae and patiently waited for him to finish. And the camera to go away (less patiently).  
  
Sang wasn't as perceptive as Ungjae was and thus didn't notice the other's sentence length decrease as soon as he was near. If anything, he thought it was on purpose to get the camera person to leave.  
  
Once they did, Ungjae still wouldn't look directly up at him.  
  
Sang kicked him underneath the table, "Hey!"  
  
Ungjae raised his head, sheepishly glaring at him. "Whaaat?"  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Just tired..." Not completely a lie.  
  
Sang snorted and glanced at his watch. "I suppose it's close to nap time."  
  
He offered him a crooked smile. "I can take it. Thanks for your concern."  
  
  
  
  
  
After their morning routines, interviews, and having a hearty meal, the five regrouped to practice late in the evening... with a camera filming them. Of course...  
  
Sang wore his "Fucking Summer" hat and started goofing off in front of the camera. Maybe they would get the hint and let them be alone once in a while.  
  
Ungjae stood behind him, smiling the entire time as Sang moved side to side before the lens. He understood what Sang wasn't saying out loud.  
  
Soon Jeup and Taeho joined Sang in their staring coldly or awkwardly at the camera. Ung stood quietly behind Sang this time, thinking and watching the other members.  
  
Not getting much work done, Jian decided to turn it off. The members waved their goodbyes and Sang turned to Ungjae once more. The other smiled at him.  
  
"Ready for practice?" Sang tapped his cap and moved it out of his face.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Since you're the lazy one..."  
  
"Free spirit!"  
  
Ungjae's grin widened and he chuckled, "Alright, free spirit, get into position."  
  
"You were much cuter when you were younger..." Sang mumbled over his shoulder as he purposely dragged his feet to his starting position.  
  
"Are you two fighting?" Jian asked, concerned.  
  
"Not at all." The two said in unison.  
  
Jian gave them a look... "Alright..." ...before resuming his place in their choreography.  
  
Sang and Ungjae exchanged playful glances before the music started booming in the room. Their friendship was a different one. But just how different remains to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Imfact fighting! Oh, they better not read this... lol. But seriously, it's like they ship themselves and fans love it... Using the boys' own ships for inspiration.
> 
> The summary originally used to say:  
> Sang and Ungjae fic. Summaries not a strong point.
> 
> Sang and Ungjae prepare for their debut with Imfact. Established friendship. Romance in bloom. Sort of. They're still figuring it out.
> 
> As is the author.


	2. Two Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sang is tempted with ice cream. And Ungjae.

Practice was finally over for the day. Or rather, night. Everyone was piling out the door with Ungjae in tow. Sang, like always, was last 'cause he'd forgotten something.

Ungjae was spacing out when Sang came up behind him silently, pressing a palm into his lower back. He rested his chin on his shoulder, giving him a side glance as best he could. "How are you standing upright?"

A shiver went down his spine as he felt his words echo against his skin. "You're not helping the case."

A low chuckle in return, "Bet you're looking forward to that nap."

"More like passing out cold as soon as my head hits the pillow."

Sang wrapped both his arms around Ungjae's waist as they started descending the stairs. "But we have to shooower first..." He replied in a whiny tone.

"I'm just going straight to bed."

"But the others will complain about your smell..."

"I don't smell."

"But you will if you don't shower..."

"I'll shower in the morning."

"But we just had practice..."

"Sang."

"Hmmn?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Acting like a child."

Sang straightened up and let go of him. "How so?" He genuinely looked confused. And tired.

Ungjae sighed. "Asking why and offering buts."

Sang opened his mouth to say something about how he didn't actually ask more than one question and it didn't start with why, but looking at the worn out expression on Ungjae's face, he stopped. He stuck his hands into his pockets instead. "Alright."

Ungjae blinked. "Uh... thanks..." He finished weakly. He felt like he had somehow hurt Sang without any intention.

That is until Sang re-attached himself to him. "Nah... you don't smell that bad." He crooned.

"You're incorrigible..." A small smile made its way onto his lips even as he said that.

"Yep. Try not to trip in the dark."

"Will be hard with you attached to me."

"I'll give you extra warmth as we walk through the cold night air."

"You mean steal my warmth as we walk through the cold night air."

"...You're mean."

"You don't really think that."

"Make it up to me and I won't."

"I'll buy you ice cream when we debut."

"It's winter..."

"But you like ice cream."

"It's winter..."

A quiet whisper escaped his lips before he even could register the meaning behind it. "I'll keep you warm if you get cold..."

Sang's face flushed at hearing those words in that soft tone and he let go again, trying to look nonchalant as he made his way towards the door to the outside, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket.

Feeling a bit brave, Ungjae pressed on in his soft voice, "Is that a yes?"

Sang turned around to look at him, leaning against the door and pushed it open with his back. A moment of silence before the winter air rushed in. "It's a maybe..." And with that he was out of sight quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is more presumptuous on their activities as opposed to the first part that dealt with video footage. Maybe even more interesting.


	3. Three Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sang tells Ungjae how he feels. As a friend, of course...

A hand smacked Sang on his back and pushed him forward. "It's freezing, move!" Ungjae yelled.  
  
Sang barely caught his balance, hand sliding down the wall where he was trying to find the light-switch. "Hey, it's dark in here!"  
  
"You're taking too long!" He huffed and slammed the plastic upward, bringing forth the light.  
  
"Why you always gotta blame me?"  
  
"'Cause there's no one else here." Ungjae replied calmly, hanging his jacket in the closet.  
  
Sang was going to retort, again, but sighed instead. He really had no energy left to fight with this piece of work. Instead, he curiously offered, "Why did the others turn the lights off when they got here?"  
  
"Probably 'cause we were taking too long."  
  
"YOU were taking too long. I stopped and waited for you."  
  
"I didn't ask you to."  
  
"Insolence! And what would have happened if someone kidnapped you?"  
  
"You'd pay a ransom, I suppose."  
  
"With what money?"  
  
"You'd find a way, you're clever like that." A shy little smile as he kneeled down to take off his shoes. Had he been looking, he would have spotted Sang's cheeks flush at the subtle compliment. "Besides, who would want me?"  
  
"I want you."  
  
Ungjae's head shot up. "What?"  
  
Sang seemed at a loss for words for a moment and bent down to take off his shoes as well. "I mean..." he mumbled, not making eye contact as his blush deepened. "I want you with me. You're my best friend. I'd miss you dearly..."  
  
Ungjae turned his head away this time. Half playfully, half not knowing what to say for some reason as well, he replied with: "And here I thought you'd be the one to kidnap me."  
"Like you'd be easy to kidnap in the first place..." Sang practically threw his jacket into the closet before walking away.  
  
Ungjae blinked, even more confused now. Had he ruined some mood? Was there even a mood?  
  
"Sang?" He followed him quietly to their bedroom in their small dorm. Jeup was already asleep in his bed, Ungjae presumed. "Are you mad?" He whispered, hand reaching out to tug on his sleeve.  
  
"No, Ungjae." He turned his head slightly. "Just tired." His turn to lie.  
  
"Sang..."  
  
He turned around this time, took him by the arms, and looked him right in the eye. "You're important to me. You're frustrating, stubborn, and mischievous. And I need you in my life. I'm not joking when I say that. I. Need. You."  
  
Ungjae blinked again, mouth agape.  
  
Sang continued, "You really are my best friend and I care a lot for you. And it's frustrating when you don't realize how much you are loved and don't see how much you mean to others, to me. And I'm a little hurt that you don't feel the same way towards me. But I'll live. Now, if nothing else, good night."  
  
Ungjae touched his arm gently before the other boy could turn away again. "Sang, I do care about you. You're my best friend, too. You can be quite charming, and you're extremely talented, and you're quite spontaneous as well. You get so serious some times that I get lost in trying to figure you out."  
  
They both froze when they heard Jeup groan and turn over in his bed. Still asleep, then.  
  
Ungjae sighed, letting go of his arm. "My personality isn't always easy to deal with, I know. You're the only one that seems to always understand. I'm sorry if I caused you to become upset. You know I never do it intentionally..."  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around Ungjae in a tight hug. Chest to chest, gripping him tightly. And to be honest, it made Ungjae a little light-headed.  
  
A simple "Okay." meant that he understood, accepted the apology, forgave him. He let go and started to undress further, removing his sweater and pants before collapsing onto his bed.  
  
"G-good night..." Ungjae muttered as soon as Sang pulled away, and he too proceeded to finish undressing and climbed on to the top bunk. He stared at the ceiling, listened to Sang's breathing even out underneath him, and then closed his eyes; thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dem feels.


	4. If You Like CaSiNOw...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ungjae finally gets his wish to play in the snow. As well as with Sang.

"Sang..." Hot breath echoed in Sang's ear.  
  
"Mmhmm... let me sleep..." He mumbled in reply, trying to pull the covers over his head.  
  
A hand stopped his from succeeding and the voice repeated, a little harsher this time, but still a whisper.  
  
Sang peeked with one eye and tried to glare at Ungjae, though failing in his half-disoriented state. "Whaaat...?"  
  
"It's snowing." Ungjae said, looking childlike with his wide eyes.  
  
Sang turned his head to look out the window. Indeed, it was. He turned back to look at Ungjae, furrowing his eyebrows as if to ask, "So what?"  
  
"I want to go outside." He turned to look out the window, mesmerized.  
  
Sang turned his head to look at the clock now, thinking his friend was insane. "It's four in the morning..."  
  
Ungjae moved his face close to Sang's. "Please."  
  
And with that, Sang felt something in his chest swell up. "Okay..." He barely managed to say. Better to just do this, knowing Ungjae won't calm down until he gets his way.  
  
In response, he gave him a wide smile, his eyes sparkling. "Get dressed. Quickly." He pushed himself off the side of Sang's bed and reached for his sweater.  
  
Sang was in the middle of tugging on his own when he glanced over at Jeup and then back at Ungjae, signaling on whether they should wake him up as well.  
  
Ungjae shook his head and grabbed a fistful of Sang's sweater as he pulled him towards the door. "Just us."  
  
The two made their way into the closet room and half clumsily put on their shoes and coats, with Sang inadvertently tackling the wall a few times in his sleep-deprived state. How they got outside without making much noise to wake up the others was beyond them.  
  
"It's..." cold. Sang wanted to say. But upon catching a glimpse of Ungjae's sparkling eyes, the word just left his tongue without being spoken. "nice." He finished instead, gently nudging Ungjae's arm with his own.  
  
The younger boy turned and smiled wide at him, mouthing the barely audible "Thank you."  
  
Sang watched as Ungjae all but danced in the snowfall, collecting some into his gloves before tossing it into the air to twirl around in it.  
  
It took the awe-struck boy a while to realize that he was thoroughly enjoying the snow alone. Grinning, he bent down to take another handful of snow, only this time he had a devious plan to turn it into a snowball and toss it at the boy standing behind him... only to get smacked on his back with a pile of snow before he could even straighten up.  
  
"You think I don't know you after all this time?" Sang stood with a playful smirk, clapping his hands together to dust off the snow from his gloves. And something about the veiled sincerity in the light tone made Ungjae's heart beat a little faster.  
  
Ungjae grinned in return and started moving towards him, speeding up with each short step in an effort to tackle him. Sang only laughed when they collided, landing in a heap of snow nearby.  
  
"Alright, you win." Sang tapped Ungjae's back. "Now move before I get soaked."  
  
"You're wearing winter clothes, you won't get soaked." Ungjae nuzzled his cheek into the jacket covering Sang's chest to tease him more.  
  
"If I catch a cold I'm blaming you." Sang tapped his back once, before weakly attempting to push him off.  
  
Ungjae only tightened his grip on the taller boy, smiling as Sang made no real effort to free himself. "What're you gonna say, hmm?"  
  
"That I was dragged outside in the middle of the night by the youngest and then hurled into the snow." Sang reached up to brush a strand of hair away from Ungjae's face before he even registered what he was doing.  
  
"So you're just going to throw me under the--" He cut off abruptly when he felt the cold fingers brush against his temple, though for some reason his body felt like it was on fire.  
  
"Pretty much." A sly and shy smile appeared on the lips of the boy below him. "Who's winning now?"  
  
He closed his hand around Sang's, not letting it fall away. "Sang." He spoke with barely a whisper before he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took longer than expected... >.>  
> Also, enjoying the comeback? :D  
> And yes, that is where this chapter leaves off. ;o
> 
> Thank you for the comments, bookmarks, kudos, and reads. <3
> 
> And just in case: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Seasons Greetings, and Happy New Year! :D


	5. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ungjae realizes what he's done. So does Sang.

And suddenly that smile was gone. Replacing that smile was a wide-eyed stare.  
  
_Shit_. He had overstepped the boundary.  
  
He could have played it off as a joke, as a tease in the moment, but the thought hadn't occurred to him in his panicked, frozen state. He didn't know what to do, what the protocol for this blunder was so he just stared back at him, and the longer the other boy stared at him with that shocked look on his face the more Ungjae's heart sank.  
Rejection, no matter how silent, _hurt_.  
  
It was only a matter of time before one of them made the move to move away, but it still came as a surprise to Ungjae when Sang laid a hand on his chest to push him away as he sat up.  
  
He didn't say anything. He didn't even look him in the eyes after the initial shock wore off.  
  
He could have said something. He could have joked about it. But he didn't. He didn't know how to, either.  
  
Instead, he pushed off the ground and pushed Ungjae away and silently retreated back to their dorm.  
  
Ungjae blinked back the tears that stung at his eyes and stared at the footprints made by Sang on the snow covered ground. Soon the falling snowflakes covered the remnants and there was nothing left to do but to make his way back as well.  
  
Either one of them could have said something, but...  
  
  
  
When Ungjae returned to his bed, Sang was already in his, facing the wall, and lying still. Ungjae knew he wasn't asleep, just like he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep for the remainder of the night.  
  
He looked at the figure, mostly shielded from his sight by the blanket tightly pulled over his shoulders, and thought for a moment of what had transpired between them earlier. And more importantly, _why_.  
  
Momentary insanity? Sudden lapse in judgement? Maybe he was hit on the head with something that neither he nor Sang had noticed? Would Sang buy any of these?  
  
Only the lapse in judgement slightly made sense, but if he were honest to himself, he was thinking clearly when he... _kissed him_.  
  
Why?  
  
Because he wanted to.  
  
And that admission was terrifying.  
  
But why had he wanted to kiss him?  
  
He didn't know.  
  
And that was even more terrifying.  
  
He lowered his head and sighed, gripping at the ladder to climb up and lie, metaphorically, on top of Sang.  
  
How was he going to fix this? Was it even fixable? Did Sang want to fix... _this_.  
  
Years of friendship brushed aside with one simple, careless move. _Because he wanted to_. The thought seemed foreign in his mind as it echoed in his head. He closed his eyes and fought his best to keep the silent tears from spilling out.  
  
_What have I done_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Enjoying the new comeback? :P
> 
> This time it didn't take that long to update. .-.  
> Yeah, it's filled with a bit of angst...  
> Didn't feel right to post this during the holidays xD


End file.
